Radio Talk
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome work on a radio talk show and they hate each other. One day, Kagome calls in sick and Sesshomaru, working alone, gets a mysterious call that sounds awfully familiar. [AU SK FINISHED]
1. Scroll 1

**_Radio Talk_**

**_Scroll 1_**

* * *

"Hello, Kagome at your service, how may I help this caller?" A beautiful woman asked her lips only inches away from the microphone in front of her. Her long raven hair tied in a ponytail and her and her deep-set chocolate eyes watched the man on the other side of the glass in front of her.

"Um yes, I have a problem. My boyfriend has a lot of fan girls and when I get even one guy fan, as he calls them, he's gets angry and chases him away, but I can't do that to his 'girls'." The caller said.

Kagome smiled, her pink lip-gloss sparkling. "You should tell him how you feel, and if he doesn't give up his 'girl' fans, then dump him, easy as that." She sat back and smirked.

The man across from her scowled and leaned towards his microphone. "No, you should just let him be. He can't help it if he's a babe-magnet, and if you can only get a 'few' men, then he shouldn't be wasting his time with you anyway."

Kagome sneered at the silver haired man in front of her. His amber colored orbs fixed on hers. "Hello? Caller?" Kagome groaned as she realized that the woman hung up.

"Well callers, lets take a short break and go onto 'I'm Not Okay' by My Chemical Romance." Kagome said wheeling her chair around and standing up. Her companion also stood and walked out of the room.

"Great show Sesshomaru. Kagome. This is a hit! Ratings are sky rocketing!" The narrator Naraku of the show stated. He stared at Kagome. "The way you get emotional and then Sesshomaru makes a smart remark! Priceless!"

Sesshomaru ignored Naraku's usual ramblings and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a Pepsi. Kagome was just getting pissed off at him.

She wore a casual pair of jeans and a perfect fitting t-shirt. While Sesshomaru wore baggy jeans and a tight tank from his morning work out. The funny thing was, he wasn't sweaty at all, and his hair wasn't messed up either.

Kagome moved a couple of strands from her hair. You know what's sad? When a mans hair is finer than yours. Kagome sighed.

"I think you should be a little less harsh and a bit more caring Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned around from looking out the window and looked at her emotionless.

"What?" He wasn't paying attention to her.

"Ya know what? The average number of words a woman says per day is about 30,000 and the average number of words for a man is 15,000. Do you know why?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Because you women talk to much?"

"No, because men always say 'what' when we say something to them and we end up repeating our selves all over again."

Sesshomaru shrugged and got back to his Pepsi. He took one last sip and threw it in the nearest trash bin. Kagome sipped a bit of her water before walking into the room and sitting in her usual chair.

Sesshomaru sat in his usual chair as well. The song ended and Kagome went on air.

"Hello everyone! We're back and the lines are open for any callers. Lets see whose on line 1."

Sesshomaru pushed the first button on the phone and moved up to the microphone. "How may we help you?" He whispered in a sexy voice.

He and Kagome heard many girls scream in the background. Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her right cheek in her right hand as it was propped up on the table. She stared at Sesshomaru. It was amazing that whenever he answered...he knew what to make his voice soudn like.

He gazed at her as the woman calling talked about her problem. "Yes, um, hehe, well we were wondering if you could help all of us. See there's this really hot guy at our school and we all have a crush on him. We don't know what to do."

Sesshomaru's eyes never strayed from Kagome's. "Well ladies, you should just see which of you he likes better and go with that."

'Oh my god, good advice for once!' Kagome thought breaking the trance from Sesshomaru's eyes. She found the desk of papers very interesting for the time being.

"Wow, thanks Sesshomaru!" Click. Sesshomaru sat back satisfied in his seat.

Kagome pushed the button on the microphone. "Next caller."

Kagome looked at her nails for a moment before she heard a deep males voice. "Hey, uh, Kagome, my name is Koga. And I live just down the street from the radio station. I was just wondering…if you wouldn't mind going out on a date with me."

Kagome was shocked and never noticed Sesshomaru slowly moved up to the microphone glaring at Kagome and her microphone. Kagome stared at the microphone with wide eyes.

"B-but I hardly know you-"

"Yes all the more reason to say no to this man." Sesshomaru's voice rang out. Kagome's eyes snapped from the microphone to Sesshomaru.

"Yo buddy, this is Kagome's decision." Koga's voice shouted into the phone on the other line.

Kagome was smirking inside. "Actually Koga, I think I will. This Friday at 8:00. Pick me up at the front of the radio station." Sesshomaru was boiling.

He quickly recovered and stood up. "Well everyone, that's it for tonight and I'll see you all again tomorrow!" Kagome shut off the microphone as music started to play in their place.

Kagome walked out of the room shortly followed by Sesshomaru. Naraku was about to say something, of praise they were sure, but they brushed past him.

"See you tomorrow Sesshomaru." Was all Kagome said as she went to the left from the front door and Sesshomaru went to the right.

"Whatever." Was all he said before he disappeared in the night's traffic.

Kagome turned back and looked at him. Then she sighed and turned back around. She would never understand him. She slung her purse over her shoulder and with her heels clicking on the ground; she walked home with car horns to comfort her.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Scroll 2

**_Radio Talk_**

**_Scroll 2_**

* * *

The next day, Kagome awoke with a yawn. She stretched and looked at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened. Eight O'clock! Her shift started at eight thirty. She was going to be late! She flung the covers over her body and ran to the bathroom slamming the door to take a shower.**OoO**

On the other side of town a silver haired man was in the same predicament. "Shit why didn't anyone wake me!" Sesshomaru shouted running to the bathroom after flinging the covers practically out the window.

He ran to the bathroom and took a shower. Then when he was finished he ran out only wrapped in a towel his bare chest exposed while searching for something to wear.

He settled on black jeans and a baggy blue shirt. He brushed his hair wasting like five minutes on that and ran down to his garage. He opened the garage door and hopped inside his viper. "Damnit! I'm gonna be late!"

**OoO**

Kagome finished putting on her clothes and brushed her hair. She stopped a moment and sighed. Her hair would never look as good as Sesshomaru's.

Her eyes widened. No time to think about that baka! She had to get to work! No time to use the car…maybe if she ran she would make it. She wore tennis shoes today, and flares with a tight blue t-shirt that said 'Sweet, innocent, cute,' and all those letters were scratched out and replaced with 'party girl!'

Kagome ran down the stairs, she had no patience for the elevator. She soon made it to the sidewalk and wasted no time taking off and running. She made not even a quarter of a mile towards work when a black viper sped past her. She didn't miss the evil laughter that erupted through the front seat.

Damn that Sesshomaru. Kagome grumbled and stopped. She caught her breath. The least that bastard could do was give her a ride. She looked at her watch. Eight twenty five!

She was about to take off running again, when a horn honked and a black Sedan rolled up next to her on the curb. "Need a ride Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome hopped in the passenger side and Inuyasha sped off towards the radio station.

Inuyasha had long silver hair and he had piercing amber eyes like his brother. Both traits were shared from their father. Inuyasha wore a business suite for his job. He was the head Executive for a company Sesshomaru owned. Kagome sweat dropped.

Their father may have owned a lot, but he sure was a nut case. Or so he acted like it. He could get serious when need be. Kagome met Inuyasha at a party and come to find out that he was related to Sesshomaru. She could hardly believe the relation.

Sesshomaru owned the business, yet he didn't want to deal with all the complications, so he chose to work at the radio station with Kagome instead. Why he would want to be around her that long for any amount of time every day, was beyond her.

The brother's were complete opposites. Inuyasha suddenly slammed on the breaks and Kagome was pulled forward. "Well were here Kagome."

Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha, at least one of you brother's are willing to help a woman in need." With that said Kagome slipped gracefully out of the seat and ran into the building. Five seconds til she was completely late!

She heard falling footsteps behind her. She turned and caught a glimpse of silver hair. "You won't beat me today Tashio!" Kagome laughed as the main door came into view. She was going to make it before Sesshomaru.

She looked to her right and she almost fell over. Here Kagome was, running her fastest and there was Sesshomaru running like he'd been doing it all his life and he was already caught up to her. Kagome inwardly groaned.

The both made it to the main door at the same time but there was a problem. Sesshomaru and Kagome together were too wide to fit through the door, so they were stuck. "Damnit Sesshomaru, could you have at least have been a gentlemen like your brother and have let me go first!" Kagome shouted. "Oh I forgot, you're not a gentleman."

Sesshomaru growled. "Well you're not a woman, you-"

"Are late. Both of you" Kagome and Sesshomaru froze. It was Naraku who finished Sesshomaru's sentence. "And amazing that it was at the same time, what were you two doing?" Naraku was on the other side of the door and he placed a hand on Kagome's back as well as Sesshomaru's. He pushed and they both fell to the ground in a heap.

Kagome landed next to Sesshomaru and as they both scrambled back to their feet it was time for payback. Kagome stuck out her foot and watched as Sesshomaru fell right back down to the ground. She smirked as he immediately stood up and glared at her.

For some reason, he fell, and he didn't like it. That never happened to him. Sesshomaru growled and was about to pounce on her when Naraku cleared his throat causing both him and Kagome to turn in his direction.

"Get to work!" Naraku wasn't going to sit around and deal with their usual bickering and fusing, he had a job to do. Sesshomaru and Kagome turned and started walking to the radio live rooms.

"I'll get you later." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. She shivered, but she wouldn't let him know that he affected her that way.

"I'll be waiting." She sneered. They sat in their usual chairs and Kagome turned the radio to 'on air live'. "Hello everyone and welcome back to the moonlight radio short. I'm you're host Kagome."

"And I'm you're other host Sesshomaru."

"We're listening in to hear all that you have to say or if you have any problems." Kagome said as she pushed the caller 1 button.

"Yes, My girlfriend just dumped me for this guy and I want her back, but I don't know how…"

Kagome smiled, that same lip gloss that always tempted Sesshomaru. "You should talk to her and find out what happened, I'm sure there was a good reason, there's always a reason." Kagome said the last part in warning to Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru spoke anyway.

"Just get on with your life, you'll be better off without her," Sesshomaru said. Kagome glared at him and realized that once again the caller disconnected. Kagome sighed.

"Can you not keep your mouth shut for one minute…or let alone one call!" Kagome shouted slamming her hands on the table in front of her. Naraku's eyes shown with amusement. They didn't realize they were still on air.

"Make me." Was all Sesshomaru said before sitting back in his chair looking smug. Kagome whipped that look off in a snap. She smirked.

"I don't make trash…I burn it." With that said Kagome sat back in her seat and pushed the next button waiting for the next caller.

Sesshomaru glared at her and sat up ready to speak into the microphone. 'Strike two girl.'He thought.

Kagome was the one that looked smug. "Oh and Sesshomaru…you may wanna take my advice, or your never gonna get a girl."

Sesshomaru was even more pissed. That was it! Strike three. Then it dawned on him. He knew the perfect way to get back at her. And it all would happen tomorrow night,on Friday, the night with her date with Koga.

She wasn't going.

**OoO**

Kagome groaned. Too…much sun. She damned her window and turned over covering her face with the sheets. She moved her hand out and brushed something soft and silky. She grabbed it and sighed. It was so soft...

She heard someone clear her throat and she jolted up in bed coming face to face with a pair of amber colored orbs.

Sesshomaru deliberately opened her black curtains to wake her. He smirked at her appearance. "So this is what the mighty Kagome looks like in the morning _before_ she goes to work."

"Well duh! And I'm sure your perfect hair needs complete brushing in the morning before you come to work."

He growled. "Don't push it woman."

"Or what?" Kagome cave him a _'_c'mon' look.

"Or you'll be punished," Sesshomaru stood over by the door now.

"Will that be before or after I comb you or hair?" Sesshomaru growled again and walked out of the room. 2 for Kagome and 0 for Sesshomaru. She inwardly danced.

Kagome smirked and got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom door shutting it and locking it, because Sesshomaru was there. Wait a minute…

"How did he…"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted from the other room. So that's how Sesshomaru knew where she lived, that damn brat was gonna pay.

She finished taking a shower and walked into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Is this how your going to greet a guest every time he comes over, because you look very tempting."

Sesshomaru soon found an alarm clock heading straight for his head. He ducked and smirked. "And am I going to have to wake up to you every morning _sweety_?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Maybe _pumpkin_." Kagome walked into her walk in closet and slammed the door. She came out minute's later wearing flares and a plain tight white T.

She put on her tennis shoes and turned to Sesshomaru. "What do you want and why are you here?"

"One, you're not going out with Koga tonight-"

"WHAT! You have no say in-"

"Will you shut up I'm not done. And no one interupts me." Kagome crossed her arms andsilently glaredat him. "We're going to an all after noon club, invite Sango and the letch, and I'll tell Inuyasha to come, and if you don't come, there will be consequences." With that said he walked out of her apartment and down to his car driving off.

Kagome groaned. What a stubborn, arrogantman.

**OoO**

"Thank for coming Sango, I'm just glad I didn't have to come with the ice burg. I can't believe he canceled my date with Koga!"

"Well Kagome, his father owns a lot, he could have closed down every restaurant that you two went to."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why he's doing it…"

"Hey Kagome!" Came a familiar voice. Kagome turned and her smile brightened.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha wrapped her in a tight hug and let go turning to Sango. "You're friend?"

"Sango, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Sango." Kagome introduced them and walked into the club. She spotted Sesshomaru at the bar and walked up to him.

The club was called; "The Moonlight" which ishow the radio station she worked at got its name. The lights were blaring. Neon lights, blue lights, green, pink and purple flashed all around as the band of the night played.

Mariah Carey was the star of the night. And it wasn't a concert. Only the people in LA knew she was there.

"Hey, twobeers down here!" Kagome shouted to the bartender. Sesshomaru looked up at the sound of her voice.

"So you all came huh?" Sesshomaru smirked as he saw his brother and that girl Sango dancing on the dance floor. "So the letch didn't come?"

"No, he had 'business' to attend to." Kagome said leaning on the bar table while staring at the crowd.

"Figures." Sesshomaru turned and stared at the stage. "Now aren't you glad you didn't go with Koga, now you can listen to him all morning on Monday about how you stood him up." Sesshomaru's looked told her everything.

He planned this. He wanted her out tonight so that she didn't have to go out on the date with Koga. She thought he cared, even a little, and personally she would rather be out with him than a stranger, but…how could he? Her eyes started to get misty.

"Two beers comin at cha!" Shouted the bar tender as he slid two beers down the counter and into Sesshomaru and Kagome's hands. Sesshomaru took one sip and spit it back out over the counter.

"This is too hot." Sesshomaru said.

"Well then why don't you just hold it closer to your heart!" Kagome shouted slamming her beer on the ground and running to the bathroom. Sesshomaru stood there dumbfounded as everyone stared at him. Its not everyday anyone ever wasted a beer. At least not in this club.

"NO! NOT THE BEER!" Someone shouted running up and cowering before the fallen beer. Then another equally insane person came up next to the man.

"We have to bury the beer, it was sacred, and she ruined it, it has to be done." The two nodded and walked off with a half broken bottle that was left on the ground. Inuyasha saw his brother standing there and looked around for Kagome. He left Sango for the time being to look for her.

He found her pushing through the crown trying to get to the rest room. He squeezed through the crowd after her. "Kagome…wait!"

Kagome stopped and as Inuyasha ran up to her, her eyes were shielded by her bangs. "Kagome…are you alright?"

She looked up at him with a smile. "Of course." No sign that she was crying or anything. She looked towards the exit and smirked. There was Miroku. She knew he couldn't resist being out with Sango.

But right now, she couldn't let Sesshomaru get to her...at all. This was going to be a night of fun, and she would be damned if she wouldn't have fun.

Inuyasha saw what she was smirking at but turned back to her. "Wanna dance?"

"Yes actually." Inuyasha held out his hand to Kagome and she took it softly.

He led her out onto the club floor and they started to dance never seeing the angry eyes of the other silver haired, amber-eyed man. A slow dance was the next song and Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder while he laid his head atop of hers.

Suddenly Kagome's hand was placed in a very gently one and she was spun towards a totally different person. "Mind if I steal her away?" Came a smooth silky voice. Kagome looked up at the man that held her firmly against his chest and gasped.

"S-Sesshomaru…?" Inuyasha smirked and walked away while Sesshomaru's eyes met her chocolate ones.

Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped securely around her waist while she laid her hands on his chest. She also laid her head on his chest in resolve. She was content in his arms and she didn't know why. She would dance with him...only because it felt good, but she wouldn't forgive him.

Sesshomaru loved the way she felt in his arms. This night…may have been the best idea he ever had.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Scroll 3

**_Radio Talk_**

**_Scroll 3_**

* * *

He hated being late…he hated it more than he hated his half brother. The silver haired man sighed. His golden orbs glittering in the sunlight. It made him look menacing. He wore a dark blue suit with his brief case in his left hand. He stood in his garage waiting for the damn garage door to open.

"Fuck the damn door!" Inuyasha shouted flinging his car door open and getting in, he didn't bother to buckle. With the key jammed into the ignition, and his foot slammed on the gas, Inuyasha just barely scraped the top of the garage door as his car flew out into the street and took a sharp right.

Inuyasha was on his regular route to the building when he saw a young raven-haired girl running at full speed towards the radio station.

He slowed to a stop…again…and rolled the passenger side window down. "Hey Kagome, want a ride?" Kagome too had stopped and was leaning on his car for support and to catch her breath.

"Thanks again Inuyasha. You're a life saver."

Inuyasha mock gasped. "You would stupe as low as to call me a candy?" Kagome laughed and when Inuyasha unlocked the door, scooted into the seat beside him.

She was about to buckle her seat belt when she noticed that Inuyasha hadn't. She gave him a scowl. Inuyasha pulled away from the curb and continued on towards the radio station.

"And what, may I ask, would happen if you go in a wreck?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Well for one, you may now ask, and two, I'd probably get out unscratched." Was all he said before turning back to his driving.

Kagome snorted and leaned over him grabbing his other end of the seat buckle. "What the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha shouted trying to keep his eyes on the road with the woman over him trying to buckle his seat buckle.

Damn her.

She was always looking out for him…and he had to admit that over the years he had grown quite fond of her. But right now, she was mixing his senses so that she would probably be the one getting them into a wreck.

Inuyasha regained control over the wheel and continued to drive as Kagome tried to get the loose strap to his buckle.

She was still leaning over him with her breasts pressed against…er…something not to be said, while her legs tried to find leverage and her mini skit, why she was wearing that to work he'll never know, giving him a great view of her legs.

Kagome finally clasped the metal piece of the buckle and started to get up, she then sat back in her seat and clasped the metal piece into the other metal piece and gave a smirk of satisfaction.

She looked at Inuyasha after buckling her own seat buckle and saw his dis-heaved state. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

He nodded stiffly and continued to keep his eyes on the road. Kagome shrugged and looked forward.

They soon rolled to a stop in front of the radio station and Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek, then with a smile and a sweet thank you, she climbed out of the car.

After a few minutes of watching Kagome walk into the radio station, Inuyasha turned back around and looked at his watch.

"SHIT!" Well at least Kagome was on time, although he couldn't say the same thing about himself.

**OoO**

Kagome was actually on time today…amazing. That was a first. She shrugged the thought off and walked into the elevator only to find frosty the snowman himself.

She gaped at him. "How the hell did you get here before me!" She couldn't believe it.

"Now, now, my dear," He mocked. "Such language means I'll have to put up with another Inuyasha. For you're information, my alarm actually went off this morning."

Kagome glared at him. "Oh, I doubt that, I'm sure you did that only to spite me…" She mumbled. "Bastard…"

"What was that?" He gave her a knowing smirk. Kagome shook her head.

"Just shut up Sesshomaru…just shut up!" She was tired of him. But she had to keep her job, so a murder was not in order. She sighed.

Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth, but he regarded it and turned towards the door. Jeez, how long was it going to take to get to the 14th floor?

Soon the elevator doors opened with a noise that made Kagome and Sesshomaru cover their ears. "What the hell is that!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't know…"

They quickly stepped out and looked behind them. The elevator doors shut and looked fine…for now.

Kagome turned and snuck away while Sesshomaru continued to stare at the elevator. She was suddenly snagged by her collar. "Oh no ya don't."

Kagome lowered her hands to her side and cried anime tears, while Sesshomaru slowly turned to her. "You're not going to Naraku first." Sesshomaru walked over to the elevator and pushed the very top floor and threw Kagome into it.

"Have a nice ride." Kagome looked at him in horror after seeing the sparks on the control panel. She was about to jump through the door when it shut in her face.

"Sesshomaru! Let me out! There's something wrong with the elevator!" But the elevator already started going up. Everyone on the 14th floor crowded around the halls wondering what all the ruckus was about.

Sesshomaru watched with humor as the elevator lights went up floor by floor. Then stopped at the very first floor.

**OoO**

In the elevator Kagome was crying by now. Something was wrong. Why didn't the doors open? She…she was trapped!

**OoO**

Sesshomaru turned around and started walking when he his excellent hearing picked up the sound of something snapping. His eyes went dark and widened. Kagome!

Everyone in the crowd ran out of their stations as Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly widened and he turned and ran towards the elevator with great speed.

Sesshomaru looked at the lights. Of all 114 floors the lights were dropping dramatically, to 96 already! Sesshomaru pushed the elevators intercom button and was thankful that it still worked. "Kagome! Kagome can you hear me?" His response was a broken sob and a small 'yes'.

He felt guilty, which he hated,but he had time for that later, right now he had to save Kagome. "Listen to me, you see the latch on the top right hand corner of the elevator?"

_Floor 61._

Kagome was already placed at the ceiling of the elevator due to the speed. She was scared out of her mind. She gave another small yes that only Sesshomaru's hearing could catch. "Open it and climb out."

With his instructions given, Sesshomaru ran over to the elevator doors and forced them open.

_Floor 37._

He looked up through the shaft and could barely make out the speeding elevator door as it plummeted Kagome to the ground. Now all he could do was…wait and hope that Kagome did what he said.

_Floor 16._

He braced himself for action and waited until the cart going past his vision to reach out his hand and was thankful to grab flesh with it. Kagome dangled from his right arm as his left was positioned to hold himself and Kagome up. "Don't drop me!" He didn't, wouldn't.

_Floor 2._

Kagome was crying. And he was the cause of it. That damn elevator wasgoing haywire. His eyes once again widened as he heard the elevator shaft hit the first floor. He looked over Kagome and saw red and orange.

He grabbed Kagome with his other hand and pulled her up with him. When he got her onto the floor he grabbed her body and crushed it to his shouting out brief instructions to everyone. "GET DOWN!"

Just as Sesshomaru was about to hit ground shielding Kagome, the explosion hit faster than he expected and he and Kagome were thrown to the ground with great impact.

Kagome's eyes closed as she hit the ground with a hiss of pain, her hands holding tighter to Sesshomaru's front shirt.

Sesshomaru's head was in the crook of her neck and his arms lay limp under her body, while his legs entangled hers. His silver hair sprawled out about them, as his beautiful amber eyes were no longer visible.

When the flames died down, Sesshomaru had yet to get off of Kagome. Everyone was staring at them now and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Um…Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?" She started to panic. He wasn't responding and her body was trapped beneath his. Naraku appeared out of nowhere and pulled Sesshomaru off of Kagome.

Kagome crawled over to Sesshomaru as he lay on his back barely breathing. "Someone call and ambulance! NOW!" She was worried for her companion and saviors safety.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Scroll 4

_**Radio Talk**_

**_Scroll 4_**

* * *

She laid her hand on his chest. His breath came in rapid pants, his face sweaty, it looked as though he was having an inner battle with himself.

She was worried, that she couldn't deny. Not knowing why, but brushing it aside for now, Kagome moved a few strands of hair out of his face. They were in the ambulance riding at a fast pace to the hospital. A few medics were the only other people in the vehicle other than herself and Sesshomaru.

His amber eyes were no longer visible to her chocolate orbs. She sighed. They needed to get to the hospital soon. They had yet to tell her what was wrong with him and that pissed her off.

They knew and they weren't telling. She called Inuyasha when they were loading him into the ambulance. He was on his way to the hospital now, as was Naraku who chose not to ride in the ambulance.

She also called Sango, however no relation with Sesshomaru, Kagome needed someone to make sure she didn't do something she would regret later. One of the medics was staring at her.

She caught his gaze and she just was not in the mood. Her hand linked with Sesshomaru's, she glared at the medic. "What!" She snapped.

"Um, if I may ask ma'am, what is your relationship to Mr. Tashio?"

Kagome hesitated. "Fiancé." Was all she said before looking down at Sesshomaru's face. If he found out she said that, he would be so pissed. But she wanted to avoid questions at all costs.

The police wanted to question her as to what happened, but all honesty, she truly couldn't explain it. She was thrown into an elevator that went haywire and was saved by the person who threw her into it to begin with.

She gasped as she caught a glimpse of her finger. The medic caught her gasp and looked at her. "Is anything wrong?" He had a pen in his hand and she guessed he was writing a report on her being Sesshomaru's 'fiancé'.

She laughed nervously and held up her right hand. "Nothing." She had to remind herself to hide her left hand so that the medic didn't see that she was without an engagement ring.

As was Sesshomaru, but since he was in an accident, he had a reason not to be wearing one. For now at least.

They took a sharp turn and Kagome almost fell out of the chair that she was sitting in. Apparently they had arrived at the hospital, and the driver just wanted to make a _grand_ entrance.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru never once moved from his spot. The medics opened the door and started to pull Sesshomaru out, which meant she had to let go of his hand. She did so reluctantly.

He saved her, and now she had to, _had to_, help him recover from what ever was wrong with him.

She jumped out of the ambulance and followed the men inside, but when they took a left, she had to take a right to the waiting room. 'Great…more waiting.' Kagome rolled her eyes but continued to walk.

When she opened the door Inuyasha, who was sitting in a chair, looked up and immediately stood. He walked quickly over to her and enfolded her in an embrace.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head buried in his chest, she felt like crying. The incident from the elevator left her shaky and she felt like falling to the ground, she was so shaky. Finally Inuyasha let go of her and walked her over to one of the seats.

Then they waited.

**OoO**

During the time they waited, Sango joined them in the waiting room. About an hour after she got there, the doctor came out of the emergency room.

Kagome shot up. "Is he alright?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am, he is, he only has a few bruises and a few burns from the fire, along with a fractured wrist, probably from landing on it wrong."

"That's all, can I go see him?"

"Yes, but first I need to explain a few things. He needs to stay bedded for a few days. And since you're his fiancé you should be with him." Kagome's eye twitched, but she quickly recovered as not to draw fake attention to herself.

Inuyasha looked shocked and Sango gasped. "What the hell…" Inuyasha was about to grab Kagome's shoulder and ask what the hell was going on, but decided against it and since the doctor spoke, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Is there a problem?"

"Heh…no, not at all." She wanted to say, 'Yes there is something wrong! I'm not his goddamn fiancé!' But she decided against it, because that would make a scene.

"Good, then you need to watch over him and make sure his wrist is working properly throughout the week and hopefully there won't be any problems. He had no major injuries from the accident and is now conscious. You may see him."

"Thank you." Kagome said nothing to Sango and Inuyasha, and followed the doctor to Sesshomaru's room.

"What was that about?" Sango asked staring after Kagome.

Inuyasha scowled. "No idea." They were about to follow Kagome, when a nurse stopped them.

"Excuse me, but I think Sesshomaru would like some time alone with his fiancé." With that said she locked the door leading to the patient's rooms and resumed her post.

"Bitch…" Inuyasha muttered sitting back down with Sango beside him.

**OoO**

"Sesshomaru?" He acknowledged the nurse's presence. "You're fiancé will see you now."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow shot up. Fiancé? He had no fiancé. What the fuck was going on?

When Kagome walked in, things just got all the more confusing. "Fiancé?"

She laughed nervously again. "Uh…I had to avoid questions somehow…" She sighed and walked over to him and sat on the side of his bed next to his waist.

Sesshomaru was still confused and he hated being confused."Why are you here?"

She fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Well…I-I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why?"

"Because I care! Ok!" She was tired of questions, that's what she was trying to avoid. Sesshomaru stared at her, slightly shocked.

She cared for…him? That wasn't right. Then why was she always with Inuyasha and always staying with him, and always mocking Sesshomaru and always fighting with him? Why did she agree to go on the date with Koga?

She didn't even know the creep. "Then why…"

"I don't know Sesshomaru…I just don't know, alright?" He nodded. "Alright then, on to more important matters, I'm going to be watching over you for the next few days and we need to get a few things straight fluffy."

He raised his eyebrow at fluffy. She continued, ignoring his silent protest. "When I help around you're house, I don't want any lip, and I'm the one taking care of you, ya got that. You're going to continue with the show and you're going to like it." She stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"You can't tell me what to do." He sat up missing the warmth of her on the bed.

"Well excuse me for wanting to help the man that threw me into an elevator and-"

She didn't get to say more for she found herself pinned to the wall behind her. She struggled to get free.

"I saved you didn't I?" He seethed.

"Yes, after you realized that throwing an innocent woman into an elevator that's broke isn't such a good idea." He pressed down on hershoulders harder and she struggled to pull his hands away from her.

"You'll regret you're words."

"Really? Are you sure you want to hurt the woman you tried so hard to save?" A blow to the stomach. She had him and he let go of her, only a little bit. He wanted to rip her head off.

"Get out." Was all he said before Kagome slapped his hand away and started walking, no...stomping to the door. She opened it, and then turned back to him.

"Think next time before you almost end someone's life." With that said, she left, leaving him once again alone. And the bad thing was, he had to deal with her when he got home.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Scroll 5

**_Radio Talk_**

**_Scroll 5_**

* * *

Another morning, another day of listening to Sesshomaru complain. Kagome sighed. It was already the second day in taking care of her "dear" fiancé. What an ass. You save someone's life and how do they repay you? Complain…throw you against a wall pinned by your shoulders, complain some more…and then hit you with a broom.

Yep…a broom. He hit her with a broom.

**FLASHBACK**

"Get me a drink."

She was really getting pissed. "Oh get it yourself shit head, you have a fractured wrist and a few burns…that doesn't mean you can't walk!"

SMACK!

Oh no he didn't, he did! He hit her with a broom! What was wrong with this 'man' and where the hell did the broom come from! She turned on him fast. "Get me a drink."

"No."

SMACK!

He hit her...AGAIN! That was it…he wanted to play games, then she would play games. It would really spike that little temper of his and she knew just what she was going to do.

**END FLASHBACK**

She grumbled to herself. And now she was stuck with a date tonight. A date with someone she didn't know. And since Sesshomaru "can't get out of bed" she would get to go without protest from him.

She had been staying the night at his home for the past twonights. And she had no idea that his house was that big. She thought Sesshomaru very successful. But he had an arrogant attitude, that most women found attractive, therefore throwing themselves at his feet, but she thought it disgusting.

But for some odd reason, when Sesshomaru saved her from the elevator and protected her from the burning flames, she felt an unusual feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something she never felt before. She couldn't quite figure out what it was.

She stood in front of the guest room mirror. Sesshomaru had his servants sent over to her apartment to get her things since she was to stay there for a few weeks. She sighed as she looked at her reflection. She held a beautiful red dress up to her curvy body. She smiled. She didn't really know what Koga liked, but this would have to do. It was beautiful and elegant and not too classy. She would wear her red ruby earrings and her ruby necklace her mother bought her before she died.

And her favorite gift that she would only wear to a very, very special occasion was the beautiful diamond necklace shaped like a rose that her mother passed down to her. It was her most prized possession and she would never give it up. For anything.

She placed the dress across her bed and walked over to her closet that by the way was humongous.

She grabbed a pair of flares and a tight black shirt that said "Punk Rocker" with a guitar across the words. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and brushed her hair on the way out. She had breakfast to attend.

And she wasn't too happy about spending another morning with Sesshomaru. Yesterday he threw a spoon at her. Abusive much? He had a good reason though. Her temper got control of her and she threw a fork at him…so…uh, yeah. You do the math.

She smirked. The look on his face when she threw that was hilarious. Priceless even. But not to that extent, still funny though.

She descended the stairs with ungraceful strides. C'mon, she wasn't a princess living in a castle! She was a girl, who worked on a radio talk show, with a guy who owns a company, but also works at the radio talk show, trying to pay for her rent at her apartment.

She saw the door to the dining room and walked slowly to it. She placed her hand lightly on the wood and pushed it open a bit. There was no one in there. She opened the door a little more and placed one foot inside. She stopped short and looked around. No one.

She opened the door some more. Still no one. She stepped in fully and sighed in relief. She walked over to the dinning table and took a seat. Finally a morning without Sesshomaru nagging on her to get him something to drink.

After a few minutes she started to wonder. "Where is he?" She was getting slightly worried that he wasn't around. He was _always_ around.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't there. She shook her head at the servants scrambling about. "Please, stop whatever you are doing. Sesshomaru is no where to be found and we're going out for lunch." The cooks immediately stopped what they were doing and ran out of the room.

She laughed a bit. Sesshomaru worked them too much. They needed a break every now and then, but with a pop sickle up his ass, that wasn't gonna happen any time soon. Then it clicked.

His favorite spot. He had to be there.

She ran out of the house…mansion, and ran towards the lake. Her beautiful raven hair blowing in the wind, her deep chocolate eyes glassy, she ran towards the one place Sesshomaru would always be when he wasn't around the house.

She stopped short when she saw a figure standing by the lake. His shadow dark and beautiful. She stared at him. "You can come overhere; I already know you're there."

Kagome smiled. She knew him well. She worked at the radio station with Sesshomaru for a year and a half, and probably longer. He wasn't one of those people you could just…forget. She walked towards him. "Hey, you shouldn't be out here."

"Well I am, and my wounds are gone." Sesshomaru continued to stare out at the lake horizon. He was suddenly grabbed by the hand. His eyes darted to Kagome. He turned towards her slowly to find that she was examining his wrist.

"It still looks bad to me." He jerked his hand away.

"I'm fine, why are you out here anyway?"

"I was worried about you." He stared at her.

"Worried about me?"

"Yes."

"There will never be a day that I will believe that." She turned towards him and huffed.

"And why not!"

"Because-"

"One of these days Sesshomaru, one of these days you're going to realize that I care for you more than you think." And then she walked away.

**OoO**

She slid the dress perfectly up her body. It fit like a glove and that's why she liked it so much. She had another dress, deep set silver, but that was for special occasions only, and she would never wear it for just anything.

She put on her black heels and her jewelry. She looked at her reflection and sighed.

This was going to be a very eventful night.

**OoO**

"_One of these days Sesshomaru, one of these days you're going to realize that I care for you more than you think."_

That line kept running through his head. Why did she say it? Why? WHY!

He wasn't the type of person that people cared for. He was the type of person that gave advice, not very good advice, but advice that gets you through life, and one that owned a business and worked some where else.

He sat in the living room with a glass of wine in his hand. He moved the glass and watched the liquid move about. The door bell rang. "Who the hell…?"

He slowly got to his feet and walked slowly to the door. He placed his hand on the handle and slowly opened the door. What he saw almost made him grab a knife and stab the man right then and there.

There was only one woman in this house at this time. The servants had the night off and just to put it simply…he was pissed. The man stood there, brown hair, with flowers in his arms, like a dummy. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" The man must have recognized him because his eyes narrowed and he scoffed.

"Just tell me where Kagome is." Sesshomaru was getting irritated, something that rarely happened.

"She is in my care; therefore I must know who you are." He stood there emotionless watching the mans actions.

"My name is Koga, and I'm here for Kagome. We have a date to attend." In an instant Koga found himself pinned against the back of the front door.

"Listen to me. You-"

"Sesshomaru, if you would kindly let go of my date, I'll be on my way and out of yours." Sesshomaru's head slowly turned to see Kagome standing in the yard wearing a beautiful red dress. She used the back door.

Sesshomaru scowled. "Why are you going out with this man when you don't even know him?"

Kagome smirked. "Because I can, and so you know, we're not _married_ or anything, so I have the will to date who ever I please. She put her hands on her hips. "Now if you don't mind letting him go!"

Sesshomaru released Koga from his grasp and moved towards the door. He looked back at Kagome. She slightly gasped at the look in his eyes. He turned from her and slammed the door behind him.

Koga walked towards her with a goofy look on his face. Kagome smiled as best she could without frowning. She wasn't in the mood for this anymore, but she already broke the date with him once, so she couldn't do it again.

"Shall we go?"

"Of course." She smiled as he led her to his car and looked back at the front window spotting Sesshomaru before turning back and following her 'date'.

**OoO**

He stared out the window and watched Koga help her into the passenger side of the door. Why did he care? It wasn't like she was going to be in danger…but then again, no he sensed nothing evil about him.

A shine caught his eye. His eyes darted towards the tree above Koga's car, which just pulled away. A man was sitting in the tree with a gun aimed at the car. His eyes widened a fraction and he darted to the door.

He opened it in one swift motion and ran towards the tree. He jumped and landed on the branch in which the man was occupying.

"Hey there, where you aiming for my girl?"

"I-I…I was told to!" The man was in hysterics by now. This was no normal man and the assassin knew it. He got scared too fast.

"Well unless you told me who sent you, I'm going to end you're life now. You have five second to give me a name. 5."

"I can't…"

"4…3."

"It…it was…"

"2…1…"

"It was...!"

"Too late." Sesshomaru took the dagger he had stored in his boot and stabbed the man in the chest.

The man gagged and realized he had no breath to breathe in and fell from the tree as Sesshomaru swiftly pulled the dagger from the man.

He stared as the man fell to the ground. He would have Jaken take care of that. He stared at the road in which Kagome disappeared with Koga. Someone was after her…and he would find out who it was.**

* * *

**

_To be continued..._


	6. Scroll 6

**_Radio Talk_**

**_Scroll 6_**

* * *

Kagome sighed. This had not been a good night. Koga was a total bore! He was interested in business and things that did not interest her at all.

She was into writing, and photography! And talking and airing on a radio talk at night and in the afternoons. To be honest she took pictures as her day job kind of thing. She made great money at the radio station, but the extra money doing photography was even better.

She wrote stories at night, but never really wanted to publish them or anything. She didn't think they were that good.

Kagome sighed as she stirred her drink with her straw staring out the window. Koga was taking the liberty of ordering. It wasn't as if she could read the menu anyway. It was all in some foreign language…

The restaurant was beautiful! The lights were a soft blue and yellow, and brought everything out perfectly. The tables and chairs were fine wood and made for a fancy restaurant like this. She smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru's house. Today, well tonight was her last night and then tomorrow after her photography searching, she would be staying in her own apartment.

Not that she minded, she loved her huge two bedroom apartment, and she missed her rottweiler. He was beautiful and he was only a puppy. Well about six month old. She loved him dearly and would die if anything happened to him. His name was Rex.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Koga trying to get her attention. She blinked. "What?"

"I said, are you alright? You look a little pale…" Yeah, the thought of Rex getting hurt is what set her over the edge. She blushed and smiled sweetly, fake.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking is all." She quickly turned away. Koga stared at her. He didn't believe her story, but he would let it go, for now.

**OoO**

Kagome opened the door to the Tashio house. Hopefully Sesshomaru was asleep…"Where have you been? It's late."

Nope…he was awake.

She winced and turned on him in a flash. He was sitting in the living room to the right of the front door, and glared at him as he sat smugly in his big red chair next to the fire, with a glass of brandy in his hand.

He matched a glare of his own. "It's only eleven o'clock! And what's you're problem! You're not my father; you can't give me a curfew!" Kagome was boiling. The nerve of that man!

"Well you shouldn't have been out that late with a man you only met four hours ago."

"We ate, and saw a movie! That's all, nothing else. Get over yourself." He was also starting to burn, how dare she talk back to him like that! She had no right, he….he had no right. His anger slowly vanished, til it was completely gone.

He stood and walked over to her. After the assassin in the tree above Koga's car, he was going to have to watch her more closely. "Don't let it happen again."

With that said, he walked right by her and up the stairs to his bed room. Kagome stared after him. She wouldn't be going to work tomorrow, she had things to sort out, especially things about a certain silver haired, amber eyed man.

**OoO**

The sun slowly crept up the horizon as Kagome covered her face with a grunt of disapproval. "Go away…damn sun…" Kagome muttered placing the pillow over her head and pulling the blankets flush over her body.

She was too tired to get up early on a day where you had to work only in the afternoon. The pictures could wait another few hours…

Her eyes snapped open. The pictures!

She had a dead line, and if she didn't get it finished today, she was done for! She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slung the covers off of her warm body. She was hit with a rush of cold. She shivered. Damn winter…

It was like it turned cold over night. Today would have to be the first snow day they've had all year so far. Well except for in January. It was November 28th now, and she couldn't wait to decorate her apartment. She squealed.

It was gonna be soo much fun!

She grabbed a tight pair of flares and a tight green shirt that said "If you could read my mind right now, you wouldn't be here." She put on her black new balance shoes and ran over to her dresser. She put on some light pink lip gloss and her silver hoop earrings. Then she put on her cross necklace and her diamond ring.

She then got a white coat and ran out the door. She grabbed her camera on the table down stairs and ran out of the house not even bothering to eat breakfast with Sesshomaru. She wasn't in the mood. They were most likely to move all her things back to her apartment soon, so she didn't bother to worry about it.

Her first stop was the bridge on the ghetto side of town. It may have been the most run down place in all of New York, but at least it had all the best sites. She smiled at the silver snowflakes falling all around her. She loved the snow, she always felt safe in it.

She finally made it to the bridge and smiled at the site. She was in luck that it snowed; the river always looked perfect on the first fall of snow. She stared at the beautiful site before her, the water sparkled and the trees glistened with snow on their dead sleeping branches. The sky was the perfect shade of blue since the sun went down due to snow clouds.

She breathed in the fresh scent and the positioned her camera. A perfect site, cause for a perfect picture by a great photographer. Her company loved her work and she loved doing it. A job you had fun on, the kind of thing everyone needs.

She snapped the picture and then looked at her photo. It was perfect! She captured everything just right, the lighting, the snow, the river, the trees, everything!

She smiled and looked at her watch. It was one in the afternoon. Sesshomaru was already at work. Well anyway, time to make a phone call.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru sat at his desk staring at the microphone and listened to "Sugar we're goin down" by Fall Out Boy. There was nothing else to do until they went online again. He looked at the glass window that always separated his area from Kagome's.

She called in sick, after she left his house so early in the morning, without so much as a note to know where she was going. He scowled. She agitated him to no end, yet every time he saw her, there was a strange pull at his chest. It was confusing and he didn't like being confused.

Naraku got his attention through the glass window. He mouthed the words "And we'reon in 3…2…1…go!"

"Hello all you ladies and genes out there." His voice was deep and sexy. Out lines are open and we're waiting for the next caller."

The lines shot up and he thought it hard to choose. He went with his instinct and chose line one. "Hello, how may I help this caller?"

"Well, you see…um, I kind of have a big problem." It was a woman.

"Well go ahead, tell me."

"I have this strange feeling for a guy…" Definitely Kagome's area in expertise, not his… "And I don't know what they are. Every time I'm around him, it's like I can't control my temper because if I don't yell or scream at him, then I fear I'm gonna do something I'll regret later…"

"Like what?" This was different from any caller he had ever had before. He knew that voice, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was…

"Kiss him…" His eyes widened. He lost control around only one person as well. They seemed to have similar problems.

"Well looks like we have the same problems to work out. Who is he?"

"Do I have to tell?" She was scared and he could tell. He shook his head.

"No you don't have to, but how does he make you feel exactly?"

"Well, he's tall, lean, and strong. He's got the most mystifying eyes, and the most abnormal hair out there! And it's natural." She laughed. "He's handsome and not exactly fun to be around though for other people. Me, I can't help but love to be around him.He's got an emotionless exterior kinda thing goin for him. I think that I might…be in love with him, but I don't think I can tell him because I'm scared of being hurt again." She finished.

"Well just give it time; he might feel the same way."

"I doubt it. He's more strung up on himself." The girl huffed. "And the weird thing is, we got in an accident together and he saved me, and then I had to watch over him because my mouth got ahead of me, and I was stuck with him for a week! But I'm free of him today, even though I don't want to be."

It still didn't ring a bell. She sounded so familiar. Who is she? He felt a strong connection with her, but he couldn't figure out where he had heard her voice before. So annoying not to know something that's nagging on the edge of your mind!

"Well give it time, and if nothing works out, then give me another call and we'll figure out our problems together."

"Ok, thanks for talking with me!"

"Any time…" Click. She hung up. He still couldn't figure out who she was! And the ratings for their radio station were going up because of the little talk he just had with their mysterious caller.

**OoO**

She clicked her cell phone closed. He gave good advice for once. He would never figure out that she was the one who called him. It seemed a bit weird talking about you're love life on a radio talk show, with the one man you _were_ in love with.

Kagome smiled. She could tell he was trying to figure out who it was the entire time. So he was having similar problems huh? Well at least she knew it was Sesshomaru, even though he didn't know it was her he was talking to. Happiness turned to jealousy.

Who was he having this 'problem' with? Who was he all hung up on? She was getting jealous by the second at her own thoughts. She sighed and started walking home, before she called him it was around six at night, now it was nine, and she hadn't eaten all day.

She continued walking down the street in the worst part of the town. Now she wished she had drove instead of walking twenty blocks. She gasped as a shadow appeared out of no where and someone grabbed her from behind.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked out the exit to the radio station. Another fun day, but it wasn't as great as it was when Kagome was around. He kept walking, he didn't bother driving, and the cold didn't bother him.

He loved the snow; it had a calming affect on him. It was quiet too, not like rain. He looked at the sky. Snow fell all around him and he smirked. Kagome would love this.

He walked into the worst part of town. He hated walking through this area, but it was the only way to get to his home. It was easier to drive, but if he took the long route home, it would take him hours. He looked around, he heard shouting.

A bunch of male voices and he could faintly hear a woman. He decided to ignore it and continue walking. He would pass them sooner or later, but it was probably just a whore with a bunch of men.

He inhaled the cold smell of winter, but the voices kept getting louder and they were getting harder to ignore. Something about it made him feel uneasy, so he started walking fast towards the voices. When he got there, he was shocked at what he saw.

**OoO**

She screamed. There were more men than just the one in front of her and the one that grabbed her from behind.

"Trying to call for help now are we missy?" The man that held her laughed and covered her mouth with tape, strong tape, while two men came up and grabbed both of her arms. She was trapped and she could only move her legs. A lot of good they were gonna do.

She scowled at the man that looked like the leader. He smirked and walked over to her. "Glaring is getting you no where my dear." He grabbed the edge of the tape and jerked it off of her face. She winced. "No need for this boys, there is no one in this part of town for blocks away."

All the men laughed and Kagome continued to glare. "You'll never get away with this."

The man looked at her. "Oh but I already have." Her jacket was already lost due to the struggle, and when one man handed her to the ones that held her arms now. She shivered at the chilly wind. What was she going to do?

She started to struggle. Her legs flew up and hit the men who held her arms in the faces. She smirked when she hit the ground. "Idiots…" The leader lunged at her. She used her gymnastics from the eleventh grade to jump over him and kick him in the…well where he wouldn't want to be kicked.

She was just about to turn around when she was hit in the face. She felt herself lose conscious. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered before everything went dark.

**OoO**

"Well boys, looks like she's free for us to do whatever we want with her. Which on of you wants her first?" Sesshomaru was discussed.

These men dared pick on an innocent woman. She was no whore. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was an innocent. He ran up and the first man he saw, he punched.

"Who the hell are you!" Sesshomaru stood tall.

"That…would be none of you're concern." With that said he lunged at the next man to the left and kept going until every man out there was knocked unconscious. These humans weren't even worth his time.

He was about to walk away and leave the girl top awake one her own, but her jacket was discarded to the side and she was wearing only flares and a tight fitting shirt. He walked over to her after picking up her jacket and turned her over and picked her up bridal style. When he looked at her face, he was even more shocked than before.

The woman he just saved…was Kagome.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Scroll 7

_**Radio Talk**_

**_Scroll 7_**

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. He did not want to do this. He did not want to watch Kagome until she woke up, which was when? He had no idea…

The news was on the night before. Turns out they caught the guy that was after Kagome and other girls as well. Every last woman that was targeted had some connection to his and Kagome's radio show. It infuriated him to no end. Just because they get advice or something else, they were attacked. Yet people still called in.

And Kagome was a bigger story. She _worked_ at the radio station, and she was a bigger target for the man that was after her.

Now the news crews were going to be all over them for a long time. He was already a billionaire and now the attack on his "fiancé" to make things worse. He rolled his eyes. She just had to go and say they were engaged didn't she? And a bigger story was why Sesshomaru worked at a radio station that he owned, rather than the company he owned yet never worked at was a mystery to the journalists and reporters and they hated something left a mystery.

Kagome, ever since she came into his life, she complicated everything. From emotions he didn't understand or want to her calling him her fiancé and getting them into more trouble to getting attacked and him watching over her.

He sunk lower in his puffy chair and sighed again. She would wake up soon. Joy…

**OoO**

The room was dark because of the black curtains and the fact that they were closed. It was warm and Kagome snuggled deeper into the covers and smiled contently. So soft…

Wait a minute…she bolted up flinging the rag on her forehead across the room. Last she remembered, she was in the snow on the ground freezing. She shivered at the memory. Not exactly something she wanted to be reminded of…she looked at her surroundings.

It was dark, but the light from under the hall door came through and lit up the room quite a bit. She smiled as she realized where she was. She was at Sesshomaru's house…still. And she was glad. She never wanted to leave in the first place, but it was something she was going to do when she got her photography pictures finished. But that never happened, because she was attacked and then left for dead when she was knocked unconscious.

Sesshomaru…he must have saved her. Why else would she be at his home? If she was found by someone walking by or something, she would be in the hospital or in the care of a friend, like Inuyasha or Sango, or she would be in her own apartment, not at the Tashio mansion.

She breathed in the sweet scent of her room. The room she used for one week while she stayed with Sesshomaru.

Wait, where was Sesshomaru?

She stood and walked over to her mirror after flipping the light switch. She looked at her reflection and smirked. Sesshomaru put her in a beautiful soft peach evening gown made of silk. It was form fitting and complemented her chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was down and she wore no make up (she never did really) and no jewelry. And she looked…like she was someone else.

She turned and looked at the clock. It was five in the afternoon, Sesshomaru would have already left for work…hmm…she mine as well take up the offer for their "talk date".

She took out her cell phone and dialed the number.

**OoO **

Sesshomaru sat at his desk fiddling with a pencil he just happened to find sitting in his chair waiting for him to sit on. Kagome was still asleep, so she wouldn't be able to come to work…again.

He sighed as the song ended and it was time to go on air. "Well callers, the lines are open and so is my advice." Sesshomaru said it as enthusiastic as he could…which wasn't very much since Kagome wasn't there to lighten his mood.

Almost immediately the phone lines were booked and ready to be answered. Seems since the attack on the women and Kagome, the rating of their show have been skyrocketing. It made no since what so ever…

He pushed line four and smirked. "Sesshomaru speaking, how may I help this caller?" His instinct told him to pick that line and he knew it was a woman automatically, so he used the sexiest voice he could muster.

"Yes…um…hi, you said I could call again if I couldn't figure out my problems…?"

He froze. It was her again. The mysterious caller whose voice sounded so familiar. "Hello again. So what's happened so far within the twenty four hours since we last spoke?"

"Well…" That voice…so sweet and enticing…where had he heard it before? "I was attacked, and he saved me again. It was weird; all I remembered was being left in the snow, and then waking up in the most unlikely place. And I haven't seen him since the other night. So I can't tell how he feels about everything."

"Well, what has he been doing?"

"Working, actually, he's at work now."

"Well why don't you go there and talk to him? See how he feels about the situation."

"It's not that easy. I work with him, and I didn't go yesterday either, and I'm not there today. So he might be mad or something…"

"Just say you're coming in late today."

"Ok…that might work. Well thank you for talking with me again Sesshomaru."

"You're welcome, and you can talk to me anytime."

"I will." Click. She hung up again. This was getting frustrating.

**OoO**

She did it again. She talked to Sesshomaru about how she felt about him right to his face, and he didn't even realize it was her! You would think he would have figured out it was her by now. What a dense man…

She sighed and walked over to the bedroom closet which still held all of her clothes from the previous week. She took out a pair of flares and a tight blue t-shirt, combed her hair, put on her shoes, grabbed her coat, and ran downstairs, out the front door heading to the radio station to confront Sesshomaru…for the first time in two days.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru was getting a soda when the door to the "on air" room opened and Kagome walked in. His eyes would have widened if he didn't have as much pride as he did. What was she doing out of bed?

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone told me to go to work late." She stuck her tongue out at him. "So there." Naraku smile and ran over and hugged Kagome.

"It's good to have you back Kagome! Everyone missed you yesterday!"

"It's good to know someone missed me!" She glared at Sesshomaru. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his chair, sat down, and pushed line one. Kagome walked over and sat in her seat.

"Well callers! I'm back and boy is it good to be back!" Kagome sighed with happiness.

"Yes, isn't it grand, now we're taking callers and we can't wait to hear from you."

'He was so compassionate on the phone…but he doesn't know it's him she's so confused about...well me...whatever!" Kagome thought sighing sadly, not noticing that Sesshomaru was staring at her.

**OoO**

"Well…back to where we were for the last accident, don't try anything this time Sesshomaru." Kagome said stepping into the elevator, Sesshomaru on foot.

"Wouldn't dream on it. I don't want to keep you at my house another day." Kagome sighed again and pushed the button to the first floor.

'He's so cold…" She thought. The elevator reached the sixth floor before it sputtered and went back up. "What's going on?"

Kagome slammed her fist on the control panel. "Damn elevator…" Sesshomaru grabbed her fist.

"Punching the elevator isn't going to help any." Kagome jerked her hand away and glared at him.

"What do you care?" He was shocked. Where did that come from? Since she got to the radio station, she'd had an attitude. What was wrong with her?

The elevator stopped on floor sixty four. "Hello! Can anyone hear me? Is anyone on the elevator?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes! What's wrong with it?"

"There seem to be some technical difficulties and it will take a while to fix. So however many passengers are with you…"

"Just one other."

"You two are going to have to hang tight for a while; we don't know exactly how long that will be." Kagome's smile faltered. The man on the elevator intercom disappeared and Kagome sunk to the floor covering her face with her hands.

She was stuck…in an elevator…all alone…with the one man that she was in love with…oh yes, things were going to be very interesting.

**

* * *

**

_To be continued..._


	8. Scroll 8

_**Radio Talk**_

**_Scroll 8_**

* * *

She couldn't do it anymore…she couldn't call Sesshomaru as an anonymous caller and just talk with him normal! He was always sweet to her when he didn't know who he was talking to. Now he was just arrogant. 

She sank to the floor up against the back wall on the right corner of the elevator. Sesshomaru was watching her. She was definitely not herself today. Something was wrong and he would be damned if he didn't find out what it was. Kagome had her head on her knees as she stared off at nothing, thoughts by the million running through her head.

Why did it have to be this way? Why did she, of all people, have to fall in love with an arrogant shit head and then get stuck in an elevator with him in the building they work in! She gave an exasperated sigh. That…would never be answered would it?

She rolled her eyes. "Go figure…"

"Go figure what?" He said it sarcastically. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Sesshomaru. Had she said that aloud? Her surprise turned into annoyance. She glared at him. This man was anything but sweet.

"Nothing…just forget it." She turned her head from him in defiance. She was suddenly lifted off the ground and pulled to her feet, then pushed against the wall she was just leaning against…just…up higher.

Sesshomaru stared at her with that look she hated. Emotionless. She couldn't read him. She didn't even know if he was angry or not. It reminded her of the time he pushed her against the wall in the hospital, but then he had been practically choking her. Now he was holding her roughly by the arms…but not to hard, more gentle, but a firm grip so she couldn't get away.

Sesshomaru looked her over. She was wearing a short black skirt, and a tight pinkish yellow shirt. It fit her perfectly. Her jacket had been gently discarded minutes ago. He just wore his usual attire. Baggy blue jeans and a tight white tank top. His hair was perfect, like always, and his eyes were fixated on hers.

Kagome stared in the eyes of the man she had longed to be with for years. She could barely breathe, he was so close. Sesshomaru noticed the change in her breathing pattern and his face twisted into slight confusion. Kagome went to move but still couldn't get away. Something hit the floor drawing the couple's attention.

It was Kagome's cell phone.

Her eyes grew wide as she struggled even more to get free of Sesshomaru. If he saw them…

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's major struggle to get free of him to retrieve the fallen phone, but he wouldn't let her. There was obviously something she didn't want him to see. The thought of the mysterious caller flashed across his mind. Why did the thought of her suddenly appear at this time?

He grabbed Kagome's hands with an evil smirk, which caused Kagome to struggle even more. "No Sesshomaru…please."

"Not a chance babe." He pulled Kagome away from the wall and slung her to the other side of the large elevator. Kagome hit the wall hard and sank to the ground with a wince. That was going to leave a bruise.

Sesshomaru knew that was too harsh, but at least she was no longer going after the phone. He leaned down and picked it up, the smirk gone. He looked over at Kagome. Her breathing was shallow and her face was cocked to the side. Her left leg was out straight and her right bent up a bit, her legs at her sides on the ground, she was slouched, and her eyes were closed. He knew she was still awake.

He looked at the out going calls. Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Sango…Inuyasha…wait a minute. He saw the radio stations number on there four times. Shouldn't she have only called twice? The two times she was sick? What were the other two for? He didn't remember talking to her four times.

He looked over at Kagome. "Why did you call the radio station four times?" His face was still emotionless. She opened her eyes and looked at him, unable to read him. She suddenly scowled.

"It's none of you're business." Sesshomaru's anger was returning.

"Wench, I'm warning you…" Kagome's anger exploded.

She pushed her hands hard on the ground and pulled her self to a standing position. She stared at him, angry tears brimming in her beautiful chocolate orbs. "My name is Kagome! Not wench! Get it right Sesshomaru! K-A-G-O-M-E! And I called the radio station four times because I was the mysterious caller!" The shock on his face was evident and Kagome smiled, still furious. "That's right Sesshomaru; I'm the one you've been confused about. The one that's in _love_ with you! And I regret every one of my feelings towards you!" She hissed out the last sentence.

Everything fit together. The familiar voice, the way she was and acted on the phone. That was Kagome. She was telling him her feelings and he never even knew it. He treated her like shit and she took it all in, yet still loved him. Why she called him her fiancé and got away with it so fluently. It was all because she loved him.

But…did he return her feelings?

Kagome was once again on the floor crying her eyes out. He lowered his gaze and thought about that question. _Did_ he return them? He had always been attracted to her. Her voice, her beauty, her body, her personality, everything about her drew him to her more and more. It suddenly dawned on him. The reasons why he would always steal glances at her, stare back at her when she stared at him while they were giving out advice during work. Why his heart skipped a beat when ever she smiled for him.

Sesshomaru Tashio was in love with Kagome Higurashi. He could no longer hide it. It had felt as though a weight he had been holding was lifted off of his chest. He loved Kagome Higurashi! Love was not a weakness, he realized, but something that made you stronger when you had something to protect. That was why he saved her those times instead of just leaving her there.

He walked over to Kagome and knelt before her. He lifted her chin and his heart broke more and more with every sob. He did this to her. He caused her all this pain. And he was sorry for it. "Kagome…I'm sorry." Her eyes were wide and fixate on his. Then Sesshomaru did something Kagome never thought he would do. Never thought she would experience from him.

He brought his lips gently down to hers covering her mouth with his own in a slow, long passionate kiss. Kagome melted. Sesshomaru removed his hand from her chin and let it travel down her neck to her side, past her breast to her waist. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled himself to his feet bringing her with him.

They soon parted for air. She stared at him with confusion and love, a hidden emotion that would have been hard to catch if not for his excellent site.

"I love you too Kagome. I look at you and I see a beautiful young woman who can bare anything, go through any trial and still be as strong as you are now. You're voice makes me fall in love with you all over again, the way you're soft words just roll of you're lips. You're eyes; those were the first things that drew my attention to you. I was so blind at first. I apologize for treating you the way I did…"

She silenced him. "Don't worry about it." She smiled and removed her finger. "I can get through anything…remember?" With that said she leaned up and pressed her lips against his once again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sesshomaru kept his around her waist pulling her closer if possible, deepening the kiss.

They once again broke apart only for air. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest. He closed his eyes and was for once content.

"Hello! Are you all still down there?"

Kagome tore away from Sesshomaru. Her excitement overflowing her body. "Yes! We're still down here!" Sesshomaru growled as the warmth left his body, but let her talk to the maintenance man.

"Good! We've fixed the elevator and push the first floor and that'll bring you both back down to safety."

Sesshomaru pushed floor 1. The elevator sputtered and started to move downwards. Kagome, frightened from what happened last time, backed into Sesshomaru's chest and got the security she was looking for when he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him…and for the first time ever, he smiled back. She was more overjoyed than ever. Her heart skipped a beat with that smile.

When the elevator stopped Kagome was about to go and get her jacket when Sesshomaru leaned down and pushed his left arm under her knees knocking her over and catching her with his right arm lifting her into his arms bridal style. He leaned into her ear. "Forget the jacket."

With those three words, the elevator door opened and a crowd waited outside. They clapped and cheered when they saw that Sesshomaru and Kagome were all right. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a sly smile.

"So...how much exactly do you love me?" Sesshomaru smirked and growled.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" With that said Sesshomaru walked to his viper and slipped Kagome into the passenger seat, walking over and sitting himself in the driver's seat. "One question…you're place…or mine?"

* * *

_The End_


End file.
